Back To My Roots
by lostlover23
Summary: a bit O.O.C. ... additional charters... explains more in chapter one.. Carli thinks she's one of a kind, a freak... that is until she meets the Cullens. Carli will do anything to befriend each of the Cullens. What happens when she learns their secret?R
1. Back home

A/N. k this came to me in a dream. Thought it would make an interesting book kaype. Please R&R. All human, regular pairings, extra characters... Hope you like... Here it is.

* * *

t don't sue me please! I'm begging you! Oh and they still have powers

Characters (siblings):

Carli (later in book)/ Emmett (strength)

Rosalie/Jasper (empath)

Alice (visions)/ Edward (mind-reader)

Jacob

Renesmee / Jake (new character)

Carlisle

Esme

Etc, etc. characters will make sense later Kay. Read on!

* * *

Carli POV

"_Carli come here baby, it'll be alright." This was my dad, I had to trust him, but he died so long ago, how could he be here?_

"_C'mon sweetie daddy wouldn't hurt you would he." He didn't sound right, he was, slurring his words the tiniest bit._

"_NO!" someone yelled, it sounded like my mother, but she also… died._

"_Shut up Renee, don't make me come in there again, I'll kill you I swear"_

_I was frozen, I couldn't move, was this real, it couldn't be, or could it. I lost my parents so long ago, it couldn't be no, stop this is a dream. Right? Then a scream came from the other room, my moms no doubt._

"_C'mon Carli, we're leaving. NOW!" my dad was angry, but I still couldn't move. Suddenly, I could but I was running, running away. Away from my dad, and my mom, if she was even alive._

"_You little..."_

* * *

That's when I woke up, and realized, my "brother" Emmett was standing at the end of my bed, with a hammer.

"What the hell Emmett, a hammer really?" I was shocked, he had a hammer in his hands and looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Yes, really. I thought someone was attacking you. You were screaming 'get away from me' I thought someone was hurting you, then you screamed like bloody murder." _Great._ I thought to myself, I knew I talked in my sleep but really, screaming?

"I'm fine Emmett. Really, don't worry, Kay, just go to sleep. I had a bad dream" I kind of shuddered at that, not really a dream, more so a memory.

"Are you sure, I was kinda hoping you'd want a midnight snack with me. Oh well, night Carli" And with that, I was alone, again.

* * *

Losing your parents at the age of 4 isn't the greatest feeling. For a few weeks, I kept people away, so they didn't know. I mean, I was four I figured I would survive on Kraft Dinner, Oreos, and whatever was in the house. I wasn't the smartest. But once I figured out that my mom was killed by my dad, who died in a car crash that night. We we're visiting family in Ontario and when the police came, I grabbed my plane ticket, clothes, and everything and left. Even being so young, I knew my way around an airport. I was a brave child, be those weeks were the hardest.

But the whole story starts a few months earlier, when my dad started drinking, little did I know, that it could do me harm and cause me to live in a home with my new, safe "family". But I would never see anyone in my family again, not my 8 year old Brother, who ran away before the whole, no family thing happened, and the death of both my parents. I don't like my past, but now with my family I feel more accepted, who would have thought it would take me three years to finally accept my new family. The fact that we're moving away from Canada is better. I never did like it here, especially with the whole fact that we're moving back to my old home town. Forks, Washington. I love it there, even if it always rains. It's nearing the end of summer well, two weeks left and I can't wait for tomorrow… or today to pass. We're leaving tomorrow morning, early.

* * *

I woke up at 12:30; apparently my parents let me sleep in. _To the kitchen!_ Was what every part of me was thinking. When I got down stairs, every one was there. Emmett, mom and dad, my family, how I loved them.

"Hey Bella, how nice of you to join us for lunch." My dad said, apparently not to amused.

"Carli, Emmett, how are you three spending your last day here?" my mom asked, we both opened our mouths to say "out with friends" but our dad said something different.

"Helping us pack, I presume, I mean you've all been out with friends the past month and a half and I'm assuming you've told them we're moving."

"Umm…." Is all the two of us could think of, and then laughter started, with Emmett of course. Then we we're all laughing, my dad knew that the day they told us we were moving, half of Canada would know, we we're sort of the 'in' kids.

After almost all day of packing our U-haul truck, Emmett's Jeep and moms SUV, we left. (A/N: will be posted in profile once I figure it out Kay, basically 2009 ford edge. P.S. I'm not really a 'car person')

* * *

Meanwhile in Forks

EdPov

"What did you say Alice?"

"What are you talking about Edward? I said nothing at all." Ok. This is confusing I swear I heard Alice say she wanted to go shopping with Rose, but she's out of town with her family.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Umm…I was thinking about going shopping with Rose, but she's out of town… why?"

"I think I… I..."Could I have really just read her mind. No. I couldn't have, that's impossible, only true in stories… right?

"You what Edward?"

"I…I, I read your mind. I think."

"What!!!! That's so cool, wait, wait, wait! What am I thinking about?" I could hear her thoughts clearly, she was thinking about Jasper, of course she was. But more specifically, the day she and Jasper met.

"Are you reading my mind!?!?!" of course Alice would think this is the coolest thing ever, only she would think that.

"You're thinking about the day you and Jasper met, how sunny it was and such…"

This is beyond weird…

"Alice, Edward, supper, come eat." Esme was calling from the kitchen.

* * *

Alice POV

"Mom! STOP!!!!" Oh my god, did I just see that, it was so weird, I saw Edward, laying in the hospital, then, a doctor walked in the room. He announced to us he had a severe allergic reaction to shrimp. And then I opened my eyes and she was serving Edward shrimp.

"What are you talking about Alice? I'm just serving supper, no ones going to die." Everyone was looking at me like I was an idiot; I had to explain this, without making me look crazy.

"Edwards allergic to shrimp!!!" Excellent Alice, brilliant plan, we've never had shrimp before and you just yell out that he's allergic smart. Then another 'vision' came, this time Edward wasn't in the hospital, he was happy at school. I could tell it was lunch, we were in the cafeteria, and there were two new people at our table. Then I came back to reality.

"Oh my god, Edward!!! I can't wait until the first day of school!!!" Everyone was looking at me, with weird looks on their faces.

"What...oh your wondering 'what's happening to Alice'. Well do you really want to know?" I asked them but, no matter what I would tell them. They all nodded anyways.

"Well I'm not quite sure what it is right now, but it seems when someone makes a decision, I see what will happen, like when mom was gonna give Edward the shrimp, I saw him in the hospital very sick. It was horrible. Then when Es-mom changed her mind and believed me, I saw Edward, Bella, Jasper, Rose and me eating lunch in the caf on the first day of school with two other people… new people!" Everyone was still staring at me; Carlisle (dad) was the first to say something

"Are you saying you saw the future Alice?"

"Mhm... it's kinda cool." Edward looked confused; my mom was smiling, for why I don't know.

* * *

Back With Emmett and Carli

(A/N sorry for the jumpiness hope you like it so far)

"I spy with my itty-bitty eye, something… OH MY GOD EMMETT!!! DID YOU SEE THE SIGN!! WE'RE HERE!!!" I shouted, to loud for Emmett's ears, and since he was driving, we sort of swerved in the road. Seconds later we here my phone going off "_From start to finish, I promise I'm in this, just wan let you know yo, I'm falling like a domino"_

"_Carli! Are you and Emmett ok? I saw the jeep swerving, what happened, I knew something would happen are you ok? Do you need me to call anybody? An ambulance? Carli?"_ Of course my mom had become sort of attached to me over the years and the fact I was more accident prone then a blind deer walking in circles on the highway.

"Mom we're fine, I just got excited when we passed the sign, you know how long I've wanted to move back!"

It's true, while I was wondering through the streets a couple of police officers came over to me and asked where my parents were. Of course me being 4 then, I said my dad was dead and my mom was killed, like it was nothing, the female officer picked me up and took me right to the Seattle, and my new family adopted me. Ever since then, I've been somewhat accident prone.

"_Okay sweetie, the house is on 10__th__ avenue, just watch dad ahead, he knows exactly where it is."_

"Bye" Was all I said.

We watched as our dad's right signal light came on and did the same, we drove in silence, but it was nice. I nearly screamed again when we pulled up to the house it was so nice. It was a three story house from what I could tell from the outside. I wanted to run in but Emmett reminded me we had to unpack before night

**What do you think so far.. like I said all I own is the plot please Review ******


	2. Adopted?

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing... Unfortunately but it could be one thing... it would be Jacob... He's cool and funny. And probably Edward to =)**

**Chapter 2 – ****Adopted?**

The inside was huge, on the bottom level, was the kitchen, living room and a den, also my parents office, a bathroom, and of course a guest room. On the second level it was Emmett's room and my room and we both had our own bathroom on the third floor was the master suite and an extra room that would be used for the newest addition to the family in a few short months.

"Holy shit, Carli… your rooms bigger than mine." Of course Emmett would notice, but it was huge, sometimes I feel like I'm spoiled since I'm adopted. The walls we're a simple creamy colour. The bed was a queen, with brown and tan bed sheets. There was a small yet elegant vanity and bedside table. The room was simply beautiful. (**A/N: picture on profile**)

"Emmett… do you not remember your entertainment system you got for Christmas, like seriously… where do mom and dad get the money?!" **(Picture on profile). **Emmett simply laughed and shook his head.

* * *

A couple of hours later, we had unpacked some of our necessities and were sitting in our makeshift kitchen, debating on what to order. We some how came to the decision of Chinese, mostly because mom was craving it. We ate supper on the floor, just talking, about the new school, new town, and what we were going to do with the house.

We came to the conclusion that tomorrow, my mom and I would unpack our clothes, and such and leave to get groceries. While we were grocery shopping the men would unpack the furniture and other things. I enjoyed shopping with my mom all the time, and this would be no different.

* * *

"Carli, you know what we should do tonight!?!" Emmett practically yelled. I knew what he was thinking. Every couple weeks we would stay up all night just playing video games in his room, or goofing off. It was always fun but we rarely did it anymore.

"Hmm… I don't know Emmett… maybe…. Stay up all night and play video games and junk!" I practically screamed right back.

Emmett nodded ferociously and ran out to the U-Haul. He came back in with his TV and the stand for it. I ran to the truck and got the video games, and some of his game systems, he got the rest. Soon everything was set up in Emmett's room and we were ready to go.

All too soon we were finishing our 100th race on "Need for Speed: Undercover" and were laughing about the outcome of the races, which normally ended in huge crashes.

"Hey Carli, remember when we first met. And that chick called you a freak…" Emmett asked, he better have a good reason for bringing up that part of my past

"Yeah I remember Emmett, why?" I was actually curious about this.

"Well, remember I said 'I hope my parents like you. I want you to be my sister!'" I had always wondered why Emmett said that the way he did. It's actually the only reason I liked this family, they weren't like the other families who wanted to adopt me for my 'brains'. They were genuinely awesome!

"Mhm...Why?"

"K, well mom and dad told me to go into the play area and see if I would like any of the girls to be my sister, they explained that they wanted a little girl, no matter what, and she would only come home if I liked her enough. I saw you playing in the sandbox alone, so I walked over to you, and I started talking to you. Then those bitchy girls came up and started being asses to you… I felt like I had to protect you, I knew you would be the one I told my parents I wanted you as a sister. Right away."

I didn't realize it, but I was crying. What Emmett said was so sincere and true, it touched me, the fact that he wanted me as a sister as soon as he met me, was touching.

"Em… you made… me cry." I said between sniffs.

"Oh, sorry Carli. I didn't mean it."

"No, I mean, you made me cry because you made me happy." And he truly had, Emmett was the most awesome brother ever!

" Well, its 4 A.M., and we're most likely going to have to get up before noon, so, let hit the hay sis."

"Sure Emmett, Night"

"Night"

* * *

Em was right at 10 o'clock, my mom was upstairs, shaking us, yelling at us to out of bed. Soon after I got up and went downstairs for breakfast, and a shower. By noon me and my mom were hopping in the Edge, and headed to the only grocery in this town.

We grabbed a cart and started our round of the store. About halfway through the store, I saw the most beautiful face, I had ever seen. He looked to be around my age, walking around the store with his mom also. She also, was incredibly beautiful, with a heart shaped face and caramel coloured hair. (Yay Esme!) He had shaggy brown-blond hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes, I could stare into forever. I didn't notice he was looking at me, and once I did, I blushed ferociously, and averted my eyes.

I could have sworn I heard him laugh. Hurrah, my tendency to blush is already amusing the locals. I could have dug a hole, right there, and crawled in it.

"Are you new in town?" a melodic voice asked, I turned to see the woman with caramel hair, talking to my mom. The boy was standing beside her, occasionally sneaking glances at me; I was doing almost the exact same.

"Yeah, we just moved into the house on tenth, I'm Ava Swan. My husband's the new police chief in town. And this is my daughter, Carli. " I casually looked up, meeting those pools of blue again, and blushing.

"I'm Esme Cullen, and this is my son, Jake." So, Jake was his name, it was beautiful and fit him perfectly.

"Hi." I said shyly, with a small smile.

"Hey." He answered; his smooth voice was equally as wonderful as he was.

"Do you go to the high school?" Oh, smooth Carli, real smooth.

"Yeah, I'm starting grade 10 in the fall." I could have screamed right there, my age, and beautiful, and amazing. I was falling for this guy, hard. But with all his beauty had to have a girlfriend.

"Cool, same." Our moms were chatting away about cleaning or something like that and didn't notice us.

"You wanna walk around or something." His question startled me.

"Uhh… sure" I answered, why would he want to talk to me, I was boring.

"I hate when she introduces me as her son. I'm not!" He said with a heavy sigh. Wasn't her son? What?

"What do you mean?" I was curious now.

"I was adopted last summer. Esme and Carlisle, they adopted me and two of their other 'kids', they always introduce me as their son, but it doesn't feel right yet."

"I know what you mean." Oops, that wasn't supposed to come out.

"How do you know what I mean?" Now I had to explain.

"I'm adopted to… Ava isn't my real mother. I've lived with them since I was 8, I took me a while to get used to the whole, Ava is mom and Charlie is dad. But, after a while it just seemed normal, trust me."

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to it. But, Rosalie and Jasper are completely normal with calling them mom and dad. I feel like a freak sometimes." I was confused. Rosalie and Jasper? What?

"Esme and Carlisle always wanted a big family but, after Esme had Alice and Edward, well… something went wrong, and she can' have kids, so they adopt my sister Renesmee and I. Alice and Edward are one year older than me. And the only friends we have at school are Rosalie and Jasper. Edward and Jasper were best friends in kindergarten, and so were Alice and Rose. Pretty much everyone is afraid of us, except Jacob, Nessie's boyfriend, and Bella, Edward's girlfriend."

"I'm not afraid of you; actually, I feel like we have so much in common, I was popular back in Toronto. But I never had much in common with the people who hung around with me. Most of the girls used me to get to Emmett, my 'brother', with the exception of one, but she died, in a car crash."

"Really, I hope we can be friends." I hope we can be more than friends. I said mentally.

"Same here." I answered

"Jake, Carli, there you are, Jake, we have to pay and get home, come on." Esme smiled, I think she noticed the blush creeping its way onto my cheeks.

"Bye, Carli."

"Bye"

I walked around the store for a minute and found my mom; she was paying for the food.

"Well," she said "let's get this food home for the boys."


	3. Welcome To Forks High!

**Finally chapter three. Sorry for the wait but its summer break. Busy. I'll try and update sooner from now on. Don't lose faith, the story will start to get better this chapter and on… hopefully! Reviews please! And Virtual Cookies for those who do**

**!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight, but hey, if a story comes to me in a dream, Stephanie Meyer can't have it either :)**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Carli POV.**

All too soon, it was the first day of school. I was up, and ready for school by 7:45. I had on my favorite pair of jeans, skinnies with holes and tears in them. My favorite Element tank and my new Osiris Shoes. **(Pictures on profile) **

I was sitting at the table, nibbling on a Pop Tart when Emmett came down stairs. Freshly showered, in some jeans and a blue Burton shirt. He grabbed a bowl, milk and cereal and had his breakfast. By the time we were done, we were saying goodbye to our parents and heading off to the High School.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The high school is basically a bunch of buildings spaced apart with numbers indicating them. We parked in front of a building that said "office". I looked over at Emmett and he gave me an encouraging smile. We hopped out of the Jeep, and I looked around, there weren't many cars, maybe 5 or 6 around.

"I guess we're early, that's a first." Emmett joked.

We stepped into the office and the lady looked up, she had on a name tag that said " Ms. Cope" .

"We're the new kids, Carli and Emmett Swan…" Emmett explained, she looked up from her papers, and handed us each some sheets, a map, our schedules and a paper we had to get signed by each of our teachers. _Great. _ I looked down at my schedule.

"English, History, Spanish, Trig, Lunch, Biology, and Gym" I said

I groaned, at least gym was last period, don't have to worry about stinking up a class room, or anything that would happen due to my klutziness would at least be saved for the last of the day.

"Trig, Free, English, Biology, Lunch, Gym, and History. At least we have lunch together sis."

"Sure, yeah, see you at lunch," I called "save us a table."

**-- First Period -- **

As soon as I walked in, I felt everyone's eyes on me, and I tripped. I heard laughter, giggles and guffaws, and immediately stood up and walked to an empty seat with no one beside me. I heard someone sit down beside me but I had my arms on my desk with my head resting on them.

"Hey there stranger." A familiar voice said. I looked at the owner of the voice and immediately blushed again. It was Jake.

"Hey Jake." I said timidly.

"Nice entrance there, you always trip on your feet or just when people are staring at you in general."

"Uh," God! I just met this guy and yet it was like someone gave him a book about every time I had ever fallen in my life, which was a lot!

"I'm a klutz; I always fall, or walk into things or something."

"You and Bella will get along great." He laughed "Speaking of Bella. You wanna eat lunch with us today?"

"Uh, I was going to eat with Emmett, uh, but sure. That is if he can sit with us?"

"Definatly" And with that my day started out its boring routine.

**Em POV**

"Sure, yeah, see you at lunch." Carli called while walking off in another direction.

I got to trig fairly early and took an empty seat in the back. It's easier to cause trouble from the back of the room. I was sitting around looking at my future victims when a gorgeous blond walked in. _Wow. She's gotta be a Victoria's Secret model or something, that body, those legs, and her hair, it was just hot! _

"That's Rosalie Hale." A mysterious voice said, whoever it was, they didn't sound happy.

**Kayy this was a short one but I'm really tying to get these chapters up. Sorry for the wait! **


End file.
